Alpha and Omega Grown Up
by Alphawolfben
Summary: Oneshot this is what I think would happen when the pups grow up and return to their home pack and mother and farther WARNING! Sad ending you've been warned.


**Alpha and Omega Grown Up**

It was an early morning in Jasper Park and the day was big Kate and Humphrey's pups had returned from a 2 year journey and Kate and Humphrey were looking over the pack seeing everyone having enjoying themselves. Sadly the elders had pasted away just after the pups left devastating their daughters and son luckily Humphrey was able to bring them back around and to accept their death and remember the good times. Garth and Lilly had decided not to try for a family and keep Kate and Humphrey close not wanting them to leave their side. Garth and Humphrey's relationship had grown close as well Garth had been protecting Humphrey from some Alpha's who thought he didn't deserve the family and had some trouble with the Rouges but were able to defeat them peacefully giving King some territory to keep and lead his pack as long as he accepted the law about Alphas and Omegas.

The pups had agreed to return to their home to take over and let their parents rest with their family instead of being stressed over leading. Kate and Humphrey were looking over the pack Kate was still the same Alpha Female and nothing had changed. Humphrey on the other hand had changed since the pups had left his personality was the same but was a bit more muscular not as muscular as Garth but still had a bit of muscle on him making him look more like an Alpha. "Who you want to see the most love" Humphrey yawned since he had just woken up "Humphrey I look forward to seeing them all their our pups" Kate said smiling she rested her head on his paws. "Me too Kate but I look forward to seeing Runt to be honest our only Omega son" Humphrey smiled as Kate licked his cheek and whispered into his ear. "Want to see how Claudette and Fleet have been" Kate admitted as they heard a distance howl with Hutch and Candu running up to them. "Kate Humphrey we have a group of wolves coming into the territory" Hutch smiled making the Alpha's nod as the two wolves left just to see Lilly and Garth come up. "We just heard the kids are back want us to be here" Lilly asked making both parents look up "we would like a private talk sis that okay" Kate asked politely getting a confirming nod from both as they headed back down to the other side of the territory.

Kate and Humphrey then saw them making both tails wag as they saw two Humphrey look alike and one like Kate as they approached getting looked at by the pack as the Alphas jumped off the Alpha den to see their pups walk up to them. The pups didn't even talk and just cried running to their parents hugging them tightly. "Hey guys" Kate smiled looking at her fully grown pups the pups where just like their parents Claudette looked like Kate whilst Stinky and Runt looked like their farther Kate and Humphrey looked behind their pups to see Fleet and Princess which shocked the parents seeing a small pup with Princess and 2 with Fleet who had grown up to look very similar to Garth but with different fur and less muscular. Kate walked over to Princess and hugged her softly "Princess hope you've been keeping my little Omega safe" Kate joked making Runt look over "mom stop it" he moaned making the others laugh as Humphrey chuckled "that's my girl" he thought seeing Kate laugh after so long.

"Don't worry Kate your sons been perfect to me and our little pup" Princess said making Kate's attention turn to the small pup hiding behind Princess scared as Kate just looked over to see Humphrey with Fleet and the pups playing around with him making him laugh "how do you do that Humphrey" Kate asked making Humphrey look over. "It's with being an Omega trust me let him come you" Humphrey said softly as Kate nodded seeing Runt come to her mothers side. "Shadow come on son it's your grandma she won't hurt you" Runt said laying down as he moved towards them looking at Kate wagging his tail. "hey Shadow you okay little guy" Kate said seeing him nuzzle into her chest making her smile "he is very friendly once he trusts people" Princess replied making Kate smile.

She then looked over to Stinky seeing him on his own "Stinky did you never find anyone" Kate asked as Stinky nodded his head but smiled "I might find someone in my home pack" Stinky said making Kate and Humphrey smile as they got up and looked at their pups with families as Kate started to cry into her mates chest making their kids look over. "Mom what's wrong" Claudette asked keeping her two pups close to her and Fleet "nothing guys just you've all grown up so quick I'm so proud of you all" Kate sniffled making the pups all shed a tear themselves from hearing their mother say that not just their mother an Alpha to say that. "thanks mom that means a lot" Stinky said wagging his tail as he saw Amber and Blue trying to get Fleet to notice them making the others laugh making Fleet look down at his pups and start sparing with them.

Whilst Fleet was busy with his pups Princess and the pups went inside the den to talk as Princess lay with Runt beside and Shadow wagging his tail as he lay with his grandparents as Kate and Humphrey looked to see Claudette and Stinky leave the den to most likely help Fleet with Blue and Amber. This gave Kate and Humphrey a good chance to find out how Runt and Princess came to have a pup and get married. "So sweetheart care to tell us how you got Princess after what she did to you as a pup" Humphrey asked making the couple look at each other and smile as Princess looked at them. "I always liked your son Humphrey even as a pup he made me feel loved that's why I left my farther cause I couldn't stand Runt being hurt" Princess said making Runt put his paw on hers and smile as they nuzzled. "ewe get a den" Fleet said making Princess and Runt look over and smirk knowing it would happen to him sometime in the future.

"well it's getting late everyone I suggest we all head home to rest and talk more tomorrow" Stinky suggested as everyone agreed heading to their own dens as Stinky lay in his den happy to be home with his mother and farther and have all his family back together. Fleet and Claudette had just put Blue and Amber to sleep as they both went to the den entrance to have a midnight howl with each other before they turned in for the night themselves. Shadow was still wide awake and kept Runt up half the night whilst Princess rested before the two Omegas fell asleep from being exhausted. Kate and Humphrey looked up to the moon and smiled at each other "well the families home Kate" Humphrey said happily as Kate nodded and laid with her husband their tails twirled together and happy their pups where home.

The next morning the pups met up before heading into the Alpha den to see their parents just to be heartbroken turned out Kate and Humphrey had died in their sleep with smiles on their faces and their tails intertwined the pups where heartbroken their parents had died but where happy to know their final day was with them and they died together with their muzzles together.

1 year later Stinky found a mate and with his brother and sister led the pack and named his pups after Kate and Humphrey one Katie the other Humph after them to make sure the first ever Alpha and Omega couple would be honoured forever.


End file.
